heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-25 Auditions In The Park
It's an event all it's own. Audition time for Shakespeare in the Park.. in, well.. the park. Central Park. What better advertisement for the show series than to hold the auditions there? There are scores of people.. hundreds all milling about, some with scripts in hand, and some of the more veteran actors, seemingly veteran anyway, have nothing in hand, instead relyingupon years of experience with the Bard. Students. Adults. Seniors.. all are here for that opportunity to win a role in the Park. Lights are on, gas powered generator lamps giving the area a brighter glow than the electric lights ever could. The gas engines chug away, giving something of a backdrop to the entire event. Groups are obviously present, each small 'community' theatre offering a small handful of their performers. Of course, there are also those who simply come to watch. To see and be seen.. or perhaps simply to see. There are tables and tables lined up under white canvas tents, piles of scripts, and sign in sheets. Walking from one of those tents with a script rolled into a .. roll, there is someone who looks.. decidely.. maybe.. sortof.. like a character actor. Blue, yellow eyes that are tucked under the brim of a hat, a coat settled on shoulders for warmth. And for the evening, a blue, fuzzy tail that ends in the shape of a spade follows behind him. Getting there early really gives one no advantage at auditions, but it does give one a chance to scope out the competition. Fern has been here since the first bustle of activity, and signed in a while ago. She weaves her way easily among the crowd, a messenger bag slung across her, hanging at her hip. She's dressed casually but looks neat, wearing khaki pants, and a flower print shirt under an unfortunately tattered navy blue bomber jacket. Despite the steel toe boots on her feet, she steps lightly, and talks to herself as she winds her way along. "Over hill, over dale, through bush, through briar..." While it's no whisper, her voice is still soft, the words coming with an easy cadence and obviously memorized. She pulls her steps up short as a wall of fuzzy blue appears in front of her. Kurt's handing out the two page scripts to a couple obvious students, "It cannot hurt.." and as they take the papers from him, they nod, "Thanks, Herr Wagner." There is a lot of Shakespeare being recited, and his head turns towards the sound of the light, spritely feminine voice, brows under his hat's brim rising, and he offers a smile, those sharpened teeth showing easily. "The king doth keep his revels here to-night," comes in response, his word sounding in a German accent. There is a moment before he offers a bow to the young lady, a flourished one that is filled with theatrics, "Guten Abend, fraulein." Fern is at least getting better at not being startled by the more colorful sights of the city, and it's more unique residents. And whoever, whatever, this is, it.... he?... knows his Shakespeare. Her smile comes, open and friendly, and the greeting is returned in kind. Fern sketches an exaggerated curtsey, holding onto her fairy character, "Either I mistake your shape and making quite, or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite..." She lets the scripted words taper off, dropping the English accent, and finishing as she straightens, "Well, I have never seen a Puck quite so blue." When he, too, straightens, Kurt's smile remains. Most around him (other than his students) have pretty much determined that the blue elf must be some character actor, and there's a little grumbling about how the man is now giving himself an unfair advantage. The rejoinder, of course, is the fact that nothing was said against it! "I have never been called a Hobgoblin, however. Elf, ja.. hobgoblin," and he shakes his head, a chuckle sounding at the observation of his.. blueness. "I could read for Oberon, but then you would say the same." Never seen an Oberon quite so blue. "But, fraulein.. this is New York City." However, he does hold his three-fingered hand up to.. he doesn't recite it, but rather, it sounds so very conversational, even with the harsher accent. "I am that merry wanderer of the night." To prove it, however, Kurt looks around him to find a bit of shadow, and.. while he doesn't disappear into it, it does seem as if the indigo melts a little, giving him a little less distinct form. But, of course, for the clothes and the hat. And, while she's looking at him? The glowing, pupil-less yellow eyes. Fern's head tilts curiously. "Elf?" A critical eye takes Kurt in head to toe and she shakes her head, "It just doesn't seem exactly right. But I suppose it will suit." A gleam in her eyes shows the jest in her words, as does the softness of her tone. She falls silent for a moment as he blends with the shadow, then steps forward, lowering her voice as if sharing a secret with him. "It would be more effective if you closed your eyes." There is a grin on her face as she steps back to exit his personal space once more. "Herr Wagner, why don't you-" Kurt twists quickly around to give one of his students a look, followed quickly by a quick shaking of his head before he turns his attention back around to Fern. "Nein, you are right, but I will say that it is my friends that give me such a name." How's that for a 'My friends call me Elf' introduction? When she steps into the brief shadow to stage whisper? He barks a laugh in response and comes back into the light. "Ya.. dancing yellow eyes glowing in the shadows. Something else I can impress the director und producer with." Prosthetics, right? Fake? "It seems now that you have the advantage, fraulein.. my students have identified me, und you have your choice in what to call me." Beat. "By what name does this dream call herself?" Never being so presumptuous to address a new acquaintance so familiarly as to call him Elf, Fern smiles and nods, "Herr Wagner. I'm Fern." Her hand goes out, an offer to shake. She can't help her smile at such flattery, taking it with good humor before she glances around. "It seems some have a problem with your preparations. I think it's brilliant." Clearly, she means the blueness and glowing and all. His students can't help themselves, really.. they can't. The small group draws their arms around each other's shoulders and offer, "We're going to get a Coke, Herr Wagner. Meet you back here in 10." "Ten minutes.. und do not be late, or I will come looking." And undoubtedly embarrass each and every one of them as only Kurt can. The blue elf's attention swings back around, and his voice lowers. "I apologize for my students. They are excited for such an opportunity, und they are still young." He looks pleased in the compliment, however, and extending his hand, he doesn't go for a handshake, but rather, moves to lift her hand and once again, he bows, though he doesn't kiss the back of her hand. "Fraulein Fern. Well met under the stars. I wish you luck as you are obviously auditioning for the show." Fern watches the exchange between Kurt and the students with amusement, and shakes her head at the apology. "No need. It's understandable, with everything going on." Her own eyes dance with excitement as she looks around, then back to him. "Thank you, Herr Wagner, I am auditioning, yes." Her head tilts curiously, "Are you as well, or are you just here to support your students?" Rising from that second bow, Kurt's tail sinks a little, though his expression seems lively enough, friendly. "I am actually considering auditioning. Just to keep myself a little busier. Come the spring und summer, I will not know what to do with myself unless I am out." Now, of course, he gestures towards a bench wherea couple of people sit, but as they take notice that Kurt is gesturing in their direction, they.. not so much scurry as depart. "Have you ever auditioned for these shows? I.. regret that I have und have fallen short of the mark." Red hair shifts as Fern shakes her head in response to the question, "I haven't before. This is my first season in the city, I've only been here for a few months." She pauses, regarding the large, fuzzy smurf before her. "What are you going to audition for?" She knows he will, anyone with the theater in their blood that 'considers' auditioning will do so more likely than not. She glances over at the motion, and shakes her head at the people who scatter. Even if this isn't some costume, Kurt is clearly not the least bit menacing. People are so jumpy. Thinks the girl who nearly fell over just days ago, seeing an angel in this very park. Kurt's smile grows at the information, and when he gets to the bench that others have now departed, rather than sitting down, he climbs atop and perches easily upon the back. "Welkommen und bien venu." She should recognize the rather famous line from 'Cabaret', though he doesn't sing it. He does offer a bow once again, and with the grin easily in place, slides down from his spot, though he doesn't sit on the bench either- more like.. perches. "Audition? Puck, most likely.. but I have aspirations to be King." His voice rises theatrically, his accent thick on those last words (which could sound ominous to some!), only to fall with a light-hearted shrug, "This season." With a quirk of his head, and of course, the smile not yet fading, his tones rise in inquiry and curiousity. "How do you find the city?" Fern steps along, choosing to sit as she typically does... with one foot tucked under her rear to give her a little bit of a boost. Nevermind that her boots were a little damp from lingering snow. She turns toward Kurt enough to easily rest her arm on the bench back upon which he had perched. "Oberon? I think that would be an interesting interpretation." And isn't an elf kind of close to being a fairy? She pauses a moment to consider her answer, before her shoulders shrug, the movement nearly hidden by her large jacket. "It's been an adjustment," she says diplomatically. "We don't have such a variety of people in my hometown." "Ja.. Oberon. Though, I don't know if I will be able to live down in this lifetime a title such as 'King of the Faeries'. Not with my friends." Kurt doesn't seem too upset about it, however. "I will simply get even." And that's why. Kurt watches as she considers, studying her, watching reactions.. and when she finally delivers her opinion on the matter, his smile grows again and he nods. "I do not believe there is a city quite like it in all the world. Und I have been around." A good number of times not by his choice. "If you do not mind my asking, but where is your 'hometown'?" As it begins to dawn on him that this could be considered.. creepy, Kurt shakes his head and exhales in a chuffed sigh. "You do not have to answer. I am enjoying our talk as they call out our audition numbers. It passes the time much more pleasantly than, say, having some small child pull on my tail." Fern laughs, "It's good to have friends that you can count on." Even if it's that you can count on them to make fun of you. A slight wistfulness in her words might belie the fact that she is still new enough to town to be a little short of friends herself. She's about to willingly answer the next inquiry, but instead her laugh comes again. He's actually more charming than creepy, and a lot nicer than some New Yorkers she's run into. "I'm from a small town in Ohio. Not quite hick, but not nearly as big as Cleveland." Of course, the reference might mean nothing to him. "Where are you from?" she volleys back. It's pretty obvious from the accent he's not exactly a native. "Cleveland.. I have heard of Cleveland." Kurt's tones are set theatrically.. amused. "I have even heard of Poughkeepsie.. though I still wonder why one would name a town such." At least now he's got a frame of reference for her. Not. Used. To. Mutants. "As far as where I am from? Germany. Bavaria.. in the mountains, though I grew up traveling." Here, the blue elf offers another smile, showing those points once again, his eyes glowing in humour. "In a circus. You see, there, still, a child can run away to the circus und have a good life." His tones drop sympathetically, and he stage whispers, "It took me quite some time to get used to the big city. I did not have many friends either. But, slowly but surely, things became better." Red eyebrows arch expressively at Kurt's abbreviated story. "Really, you were in the circus? What did you do?" What kid didn't, at one point in their life, dream about running away to join the circus? Fern was no different. In fact, her family rather consider her relocation to New York as having done just that. She flashes him a grateful look for his understanding, and sighs softly. "It was worse when I first came, no one to talk to or get advice from. But I started working at a really nice restaurant a few weeks ago, and they're really great to work for. The customers are nice, too." "What did I do?" Kurt offers a sly smile, and from his spot, flips quickly backwards, his hands grabbing easily onto the back of the bench, and does a handstand there, supporting his weight effortlessly. He bends his elbows, and pushes up, giving him a little altitude to tuck briefly, and land at the same spot, though on his feet.. his tail used for balance. "I was an acrobat on the trapeze." And he's still VERY limber, obviously. "It was fun." Fern's employment is certainly not missed, and he chuckles, "Waiting tables, ja? It is not a bad job. It could always be worse. As long as it allows you a roof over your head, und food, it is a blessing." Kurt can't help himself, he really can't, and he admits such. "If you do not wish to answer, you do not have to, but I am somehow compelled to ask you where it is you work." Fern watches with delighted surprise at the display of talent, and she claps briefly when he lands, as do some of the people around them who saw the display. "That's wonderful," she laughs. When he settles she peers up at him, head tilted back. "I don't mind saying, if you promise you'll come in if you're in the neighborhood. It's an Italian restaurant called Anita Bella. Best Italian food in Brooklyn," is added proudly. "Danke.." Kurt chuckles and waves a hand between them. "That was easy." It is true, and while modest, it's not false modesty. "Years of doing that.. und other gymnastics." Because most of the times? Nope. No net. The blue elf's smile grows and he nods, raising a hand to make a cross above where his heart lies. "I will come in if I am in the neighborhood. I am not often in Brooklyn, but I will find my way there, now that I know there's a friendly face und good food waiting for me." He considers for a moment before asking, "Is there parking?" No teleporting into the city for him.. not now.. Now that question is kind of surprising. "There's an office building across the street, and after five our customers can use their lot." She swings the messenger bag over into her lap, unclasping it and digging inside. After a second she produces a card, passing it over to Kurt. "No excuses," she teases lightly. Hey, she got an angel into the restaurant, why not an elf. "Feel free to bring some friends, I'll make sure you get good service as well as food." Her attention turns as someone comes out of one of the tents, making an announcement for the next group to audition. "Oh! That's me!" She stands with a hop, flashing her bright smile. "Break a leg, Herr Wagner. Hope to see you again soon!" She scoots off, already reciting lines again before she's out of earshot. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs